


mighty oaks from little acorns grow

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [25]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Champagne, Eating, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Forests, I Love You, Kissing, Lunch, Marriage Proposal, Nature, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Rings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: bubba takes stretch to a spot in the woods
Relationships: Vanita "Stretch" Brock/Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Kudos: 14





	mighty oaks from little acorns grow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Magical  
> bitches be like i know a place and then take you to a tree. bubba's bitches.

“Don’t walk me into a tree.” She’s placing a lot of trust in Bubba by allowing him to do this. Stretch’s eyes are covered by his large hands, and he’s leading her somewhere. He won’t tell her exactly where though. She carries their lunch in her hands. Drayton had packed them food, and by the looks of the basket, they’re going on a picnic. She doesn’t see the need for the theatrics, Stretch isn’t sure how special their destination could possibly be.

She makes it so the two of them are going slower. Besides the fact that she might slip, she doesn’t want to drop anything in the basket. That would be a whole ordeal. Drayton worked hard on their food, and Bubba put in a lot of time to get it all together. There’s no point in risking everyone getting upset. 

The deeper they get into the woods, the quieter it becomes. It wasn’t a particularly windy day, but animals are always out and about, and the leaves have just begun to fall off their branches. If there was any hint of movement near them, it would be signaled by the crackling of the ground. The pair had gone far though, and the time between each noise was getting longer and longer. If there was even a hint of distrust for Bubba in any of her bones the whole scenario would be menacing. 

Eventually, even the leaves underneath their feet stop making noises. Stretch can feel that it’s mostly dirt, the forest’s earthy floor. Bubba’s steps become more measured, slower than her own. Before she knows it, Stretch has walked into something. She gets a mouth full of leaf, and she still can’t see. 

“Hon please, are we there yet?” She grips his hands with her free one. She doesn’t try to pull them off her face, only asking for him to do so himself. Bubba complies, but as Stretch blinks her vision back to normal, all she can see is a wall of green. It’s unnatural of course, the colors look out of place in the current fall weather. But she doesn’t understand why they’re there.

Bubba rounds her, in front of Stretch for the first time since they left. He grabs a branch at her eye level, and pulls it aside. With the thickness of the greenery, Stretch assumed the flora went on at that capacity for a while. Instead, a clearing is revealed. 

She ducks in through the opening that Bubba is providing. He had practiced holding the ‘door’ for her, all gentlemanly like. Stretch is bewildered by the break in nature, in awe of how picturesque the whole scene is. The whole thing is green, not a hint of the autumn orange that she hasn’t been able to escape lately. The patch of grass is surrounded by broad trees, shielding any vision inside or out. The only break in it, is an opening the vines seemed to grow around. It’s almost a window of sorts, and when Stretch looks through it, she can see a creek a ways downhill. In the center of it all is a large rock, flat on the top, accompanied by two shorter ones about chair level. 

“You found all this?” Stretch asks, still taking it all in. It’s around noon, which means the sun is directly above them. She swears she can see the sparkle in the trail of light being directed down at them. Bubba shakes his head next to her, pointing to the three rocks. He had moved them there himself, just for today.

“Well their placement makes them look very natural.” At that, Bubba’s heart flutters. Stretch sets down their lunch on the largest rock, taking a seat on the smallest one. The bigger stone chair was clearly Bubba’s, though it would be comical to see him sit on the one meant for her. 

She starts to unpack the wicker basket. Drayton seems to have not packed anything human, which is strange for him. Stretch just chalks it up to him not wanting to waste anything on this silly little excursion. She pulls out cheese, fruits, some sandwiches, and even though everything is clearly visible, she still expects to find a container filled with some unknown meat. She doesn’t come across anything of the sort, and her day becomes a little brighter. 

Bubba sits next to her as she spreads everything across the rock. While she’s setting it all up, he takes off his mask, neatly setting it to the side. Stretch stops in her tracks to look up at him. She doesn’t mean to stare, but he never does that, at least not voluntarily. The few times she’s seen him in this state, she’s had to ask. It took prying even. To seem him be so serene about it, it amazes her. When Stretch regains control of herself she goes back to the meal, hoping she didn’t freak him out. She’d hate to ruin a moment like this out of shock. Bubba doesn’t seem embarrassed though, his eyes search their surroundings just as curiously as Stretch had been moments ago, as if he was seeing it all for the first time. From this perspective, maskless, he supposes he is. 

The last thing she pulls out is two glasses, and some bubbly. The cups weren’t for champagne specifically, but she had to improvise. The alcohol wasn’t provided by Drayton, that was Stretch’s doing. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Bubba drunk, but what the hell? It’s not like they went on dates often. She hands him the cup, and he takes a big sip. Stretch takes one of her own, but almost spits it out at Bubba’s reaction. His eyes widen, he hadn’t expected the carbonation.

“Maybe take it a little slower.” Stretch suggests. Bubba sips again, drinking barely any of it. He still wrinkles his nose, but they really aren’t drinking it for the taste. He’ll start to enjoy it in a few minutes. Stretch goes to close the basket, she wants to put it out of the way so they can start eating. Something catches her eye inside though, and she reaches her hand in one final time. 

What she finds is a brown paper bag. Bubba’s too preoccupied with studying the bubbles in his drink to see what she’s doing in those few seconds. It’s fairly heavy, so she shakes out the content into her hand. A blue box tumbles out, covered in velvet. Stretch flips it open, thinking she knows what’s inside, but not daring to hope. She should have allowed herself to though. She’s greeted with a diamond ring, sparkling like hell in the midday sun. 

“Bubba, what’s this?” That catches his attention, and his eyes find their way over to what she’s doing. His heart sinks when he sees his love looking at the ring he was supposed to present to her. The whole day had been going perfect, the clearing, the food, the lack of a mask. He had completely ruined it by forgetting to take the ring out of the basket before she could find it. Perhaps he could’ve saved the moment by getting on one knee, but he doesn’t think of that. All Bubba can do is bury his head in his hands. 

“Oh no, don’t be upset. Why are you upset?” Stretch asks. This moment is absolutely beautiful. She knows it isn’t exactly how he wanted it to be, but she couldn’t be happier. Stretch reaches for his hands, actively pulling this time. He doesn’t struggle too much against her, it’s not worth it. He wishes he had kept his mask on though, he feels so vulnerable without it. 

“Bubba, is this you asking me to marry you?” She cups his cheek, which only makes him blush harder. He considers lying to her, but the cause is too far gone. She knows everything now, and she probably thinks he’s a fool for it. He concedes anyways, nodding and looking down. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

His eyes dart back to her. The sadness of not doing this how he wanted is fairly quickly dispelled. She said yes! That was all that really mattered. Bubba smiles at her, scooping her into his arms, kissing her without abandon. He wants to kiss her face all over, take in every bit of this woman who decided loving him back was the right thing to do. Stretch indulges him. 

When he’s done, or at least willing to give her a break, she hands him the box. With great care, Bubba opens it, carefully removing the ring. With just as much caution, if not more, he takes Stretch’s hand. He slips the engagement ring on the ring finger of her left hand, his grandmother taught him that for when he’d grow up and find himself a girl. Bubba hopes he’s making her proud. This is her ring after all.

“I ‘ove, you.” He’s been practicing it for a while, and although it’s not the first time he’s said it to her, it’s definitely the best he’s gotten it. 

“I love you too.” Stretch tells him. By the time their wedding comes along, she’s confident he’ll be able to say ‘I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something happier for this pairing after yesterday's angst. i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
